helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
10 MY ME
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection 5th Best Album (2009) |Next = Fantasy! Juuichi 11th Album (2010) |Single1 = Shouganai Yume Oibito |Single2 = Nanchatte Ren'ai |Single3 = Kimagure Princess |Single4 = Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai }} ⑩ MY ME is the 10th studio album by Morning Musume. The album was released on March 17, 2010. The album was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The first press of the album comes with a photo card. Tracklist CD #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ (Moonlight night ~月夜の晩だよ~; Moonlight Night ~It's a Moonlit Night!~) #Kimagure Princess #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!; Energetic Sparkle!) #Namidacchi (涙ッチ; Tears in a Cute Way) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Ookii Hitomi (大きい瞳; Wide Eyes) - Tanaka Reina, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi #Ano Hi ni Modoritai (あの日に戻りたい; I Want to Return to That Day) - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Osaka Umainen (大阪 美味いねん; Osaka is Delicious) - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin #Loving you forever #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) Limited Edition DVD *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Kamei Eri Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Junjun Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Linlin Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Mobekimasu Live Ver.) *Album Jacket Making (アルバムジャケット撮影 メイキング) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina * 7th gen: Kusumi Koharu (uncredited) *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ #*Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Tsunku #Kimagure Princess #Genki Pikappika! #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Violin: Dai Sensei Muroya #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri #Namidacchi #*Arrangement and Programming: Egami Kotaro #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Ookii Hitomi #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Kamei Eri #Ano Hi ni Modoritai #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Strings: Dai Sensei Muroya Strings #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Osaka Umainen #*Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Linlin #Loving you forever #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Strings: Manabe Yu Strings #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, CHINO #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) #*Chinese Lyrics: 鄭昭仁 #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru, Yuasa Koichi Concert Performances ;Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kiyono Momohime *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Oota Haruka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER - Niigaki Risa *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Special *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Niigaki Risa (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina as sub-vocals) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Kiyono Momohime ;Genki Pikappika! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - Takeuchi Akari (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki ;Namidacchi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Ookii Hitomi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Oda Sakura, Kosuga Fuyuka *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi ;Ano Hi ni Modoritai *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" - Wada Ayaka ;Osaka Umainen *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ ;Loving you forever *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Version) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 Trivia *This album was used twice as the supporting album in 2 concerts in a row: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ & Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~. *This was Takahashi Ai's second studio album as leader of Morning Musume. *Genki Pikappika! was used in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. It was covered by Takeuchi Akari as a part of a Medley. *The song Namidacchi, along with the song Tomo, are often performed at graduation concerts. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 16,133 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~, Genki Pikappika!, Namidacchi, Ookii Hitomi, Ano Hi ni Modoritai, Osaka Umainen, Loving you forever, Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) cs:10 My Me it:10 MY ME Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:English Name Album